Contesta el celular
by fresabella-cullen
Summary: "Estas hablando al celular de Katniss Everdeen, por el momento no me encuentro disponible, si es muy urgente deja tu mensaje y te devolvere la llamada, si no, entonces puedes volver a intentarlo mas tarde...- decia con su hermosa boz timida, pero luego cambio su tono de voz a uno de enfado- si eres tu Peeta, deja de molestar y vete al diablo despues del tono."
1. El principio

-¡Katniss, Katniss, Katniss, porfavor, contesta el celular maldita sea- Murmuraba con el celular pegado a la oreja

_"Estas hablando al celular de Katniss Everdeen, por el momento no me encuentro disponible, si es muy urgente deja tu mensaje y te devolvere la llamada, si no, entonces puedes volver a intentarlo mas tarde...- _decia con su hermosa boz timida, pero luego cambio su tono de voz a uno de enfado- _si eres tu Peeta, deja de molestar y vete al diablo despues del tono."_

_Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

Woaw, Katniss ahora si me habia sorprendido, ya habian pasado dos semanas desde que la inmadura de Delly se habia propuesto arruinar mi noviazgo y nos habia tomado fotos besandonos. Claro que nunca me habia pasado con una chica por respeto a Katniss, solo eran leves coqueteos, pero con Delly habia sido demasiado diferente, una niña de 17 años, mientras yo ya tenia los 22 años. Ella habia sido interesante, pero jamas hubiera podido hacer algo contra eso, solo coqueteamos un rato, pero yo jamas me interesaria en alguien mas que no fuera Katniss, y Delly se lo tomo demasiado personal, se lo habia tomado demasiado enserio y logro arruinar una relacion de cuatro años con Katniss.

Aunque Katniss era una chica hermosa y simpatica, tenia sus defectos, era terca, celosa, enojona y muy insegura y eso era lo que me hacia amarla. Ella nunca demostraba sus defectos frente a las personas, pero yo me habia dado cuenta por sus innumerables escenitas de celos.

Como cuando todavia no conocia a Annie, mi hermana menor y me habia encontrado abrazandola, se puso tan celosa y enojada que casi mataba a Annie, hasta que la tranquilize y le dije que era mi hermana, luego ella se sintio avergonzada y pidio perdon. Desde luego, despues de eso ellas se volvieron las mejores amigas.

Comenze a reirme solo, era esa la mujer que amaba, la que tenia defectos, la que buscaba seguridad, la que siempre estaba para mi, la que perdonaba a mis hormonas y miraba mis coqueteos como bromas inocentes aunque la pusieran celosa. La que se creia menos que todas y era mejor que cualquier mujer en el mundo. Esa era mi princesa, la dueña de mi corazon y volveria a enamorarla, aunque fuera lo ultimo que llegara a hacer.

_POV Katniss_

_"Peeta, Peeta, Peeta" _pensaba "_¿porque no pudiste controlar tus hormonas y te empeñaste en destruir el gran amor que sentia por ti?" _no podia dejar de ver las fotos que esa niña de Delly me habia enviado, mis ojos no paraban de llorar. Si que lo extrañaria, extrañaria todo de el, pero el se lo habia buscado. Llevabamos dos semanas separados y se habia vuelto tan insistente, asi que cambie mi mensaje en el buzon de voz, especial para Peeta y mantenia mi celular apagado y solo lo prendia de vez en cuando encontrandome mensajes y llamadas sin fin de Peeta. Tome una decision demasiado aprisa, pero la mantendria hasta el final. Voy a olvidar a Peeta.

* * *

**Este es el primer capitulo de una nueva historia, donde Peeta es un chico de 22 años,  
****y por un error esta a punto de perder a lo que mas ama en el mundo, su novia  
****Katniss, de hace 4 años. Tal vez es hora de que Peeta piense en que sus acciones  
****traen consecuencias y esta sera una gran leccion para el.**

**Espero que les guste, espero sus comentarios, se que esta MUY corto este capitulo  
pero se me vino a la mente y lo escribi, los siguientes capitulos seran mas largos,  
estare actualizandolo casi cada viernes o sabado. Espero que lo disfruten y me dicen  
que piensan del fic :D cuidense**


	2. un plan y una buena explicacion

**Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de los personajes de Los juegos del hambre, le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fic es solo un producto de mi imaginacion. Tengan en cuenta que los sentimientos, pensamientos y actitudes de los personajes de este fic, son muy diferentes a los de la historia original. Sin mas, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

POV Katniss

Relajada. Asi me sentia ahora, viendo como se quemaban las fotos del que ahora consideraba EX-novio con su inmadura amante, en el bote de la basura de mi oficina. Bueno, ya no le podia llamar amante, porque al fin y al cabo yo y el habiamos terminado lo nuestro, no con palabras pero si con echos. Jamas le habia tomado mucha importancia a sus coqueteos, pero ahora que me lo preguntaba ¿A cuantas se habria llevado a la cama? y eso me ponia celosa, porque no queria pensar que lo habia estado compartiendo con otras.

"_Maldito Peeta, ojala que te pudras en lo mas profundo del infierno por infiel y mentiroso" _la relajacion que habia estado sintiendo hace unos momentos, estaba desapareciendo y estaba a punto de perder el control cuando Annie entro a mi oficina

-Katniss ¿Que pasa?- pregunto un poco alarmada al ver el pequeño fuego en el bote de basura

-Ya no puedo con esto Annie, eres mi mejor amiga pero tambien eres la hermana del hombre al que amo y odio al mismo tiempo

-te entiendo Katniss, Finnick tampoco es un santo y no puedo creer que sea de tu misma sangre, ahora menos tu hermano- dijo sonriente

-Finnick no es un santo, tienes razon, pero tampoco te a lastimado Annie, el te cuida y todas esas cosas

-Katniss, por Dios, tienes 21 años, hay que disfrutarlos

-Tu tambien tienes 21 años Annie, Johanna y Prim tambien, las tres tienen unos maravillosos novios y jamas las han lastimado...

-Ellas no se Katniss, pero al menos yo, antes de Finnick, sali con un idiota que me lastimo demasiado, no digo que Peeta sea un idiota, pero cometio un error- vi como sus ojos comenzaban a brillar, señal de que se le habia ocurrido algo maligno- y tu le haras pagar eso

-¿Como Annie? es tu hermano

-Es mi hermano, pero te lastimo, ahora tu se las devolveras... Una noche, ¡Diversion! Que el vea que no te duele, que lo estas superando, creeme, el volvera tan arrepentido que jamas volvera a hacer algo asi

-Mmm, no se Annie...- sonrei

su plan me habia gustado, por lo general no era vengativa, pero esto no se trataba de venganza, si no de darle una cucharada de su propia medicina

-¿De que hablan ustedes dos?- pregunto Johanna entrando a mi oficina- ¡Uff! mi cuello y mis piernas duelen de tanta accion con thresh

-Por Dios, Johanna- dije sonrojandome- Demasiada informacion para mi

-Jajaja por favor Katniss, despues de todo, sigues siendo ¡Tan pura e inocente!

-Dejala Johanna, porque hoy ¡Viernes en la noche! le quitaremos lo inocente- _y yo que creia que me defenderia_ me rei para mis adentros ya que estas eran mis amigas y asi las queria

-¿Y Prim?- pregunte casi cohibida, jamas saliamos sin Prim y esta no seria la ocasion

-Hablare con ella- dijo Johanna un poco entusiasmada- ¡Cielos! tenia tantas ganas de una noche de chicas- y salio, cerrando la puerta lentamente, mientras nos mostraba su sonrisa emocionada

POV Peeta

Llevaba casi toda la tarde metido en mis pensamientos, sin siquiera preocuparme en el trabajo cuando la puerta de mi oficina se abrio

-¡Dime de una vez que a sucedido con mi hermanita, Peeta!- dijo un poco molesto

-¡Dios! Finnick lo arruine, Delly se suponia que solo seria una broma como todas, tu sabes que Katniss y yo nos burlabamos al ver cuantas caian con mis sonrisas y sus miradas de tontas, tu sabes que yo jamas tendre ojos para alguien mas que para Katniss y, Delly, no se como pero en un momento de distraccion logro besarme, supongo que no iba sola ya que- tome aire- nos tommo fotos mientras yo la agarraba de la cintura para alejarla, en las fotos parece que le correspondi el beso, pero solo trataba de alejarla de mi para no tener problemas con Katniss y resulta que esa niña le mando las fotos a Katniss...

-Pero, habias salido con Katniss ¿O no?- vi la duda en sus ojos- ¿Donde estaba ella, entonces?

-Ella se habia levantado para ir al baño y Delly aprovecho la oportunidad

-Peeta, Katniss es mi hermana y yo la adoro, es mi deber protegerla y dejarte el ojo morado por haberla lastimado

-Hazlo Finnick, es lo menos que meresco

-¿Seguro?- pregunto dudoso

-Claro Finnick, asi Katniss se dara cuenta de cuanto la proteges

Finnick seestaba preparando para estampar su puño en mi cara cuando Thresh entro sin tocar

-Chicos, esta noche se pondran guapos, Johanna me acaba de marcar y pidio que estuvieramos los cuatro ahi

-¿Donde?- preguntamos al unisono Finnick y yo

-En el Light Club- dijo sonriente- asi que tengo que hablarle a Cato

-Katniss... ¿Estara ahi?- pregunte ansioso

-De echo, Johanna dijo que ella quiere que estes ahi...

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo de "Contesta el celular"  
espero que lo disfruten.  
Bueno en este capitulo, Katniss hace planes con sus amigas,  
pero segun ella, solo ira con sus amigas, Peeta deberia de enterarse  
de otra forma, pero no contaba con que Johanna le dijera a Thresh, su novio  
que saldrian y que se llevara a Peeta y a sus amigos, Veremos como reaccionan  
todos y que sucedera cuando Katniss vea que Peeta la observa, creanme que  
Katniss le dejara muy claro que con ella, nadie juega, y eso la metera en un  
problemita, que ustedes disfrutaran leer**

**Una NOTA para LUCY BERRY: lo que escribo, me resulta interesante a mi  
y tal vez eh cometido algunos errores ortograficos que "dañaron a tus ojos"  
pero todos alguna vez cometemos ese tipo de errores, no tengo un corrector en  
mi computadora y tampoco soy de las que sacan 10 en Español, Literatura o Taller de  
Lectura y Redaccion. Lo que escribo lo hago simple, solo para entretener, y si no te gusta,  
no creo que debas de criticarme en una pagina tan cruel como en la que lo hiciste. Conste que  
acepto criticas de todos, para asi poder hacerlo mejor la proxima vez, pero no veo porque deban  
de ser tan crueles en todo lo que dicen, bueno, nomas hablo de ti, porque las demas chicas que leen  
me dejan Reviews que son solo comentarios de lo que piensan, como quedo y cosas asi  
, o tal vez que no estoy impuesta a escribir fics que son de muchos capitulos, pero eso es lo  
que pienso,. Lo escribo como me lo imagino, no como deberia de escribirlo, de manera elegante y sin  
ningun error, Ademas creo que deje muy claro lo del "tiiiiiiiiiiii" porque en esa parte katniss dice  
"vete al diablo despues del tono", yo lo escribo lo mas simple que pueda y tampoco me distraigo mucho en revisarlo  
una y otra y otra vez para ver donde me falto un acento o una coma o cosas asi. **

**_chrushbut_: **si jeje, fuiste la primera, la que innauguro(sinceramente no se como se escribe eso) pero  
pues fue alentador de que al menos alguien se molesto en leer mi fic :D Si ya se que estuvo un poco  
corto pero fue un momento de inspiracion y lo escribi, quedo un poco mas corto de lo que pense, pero  
lo escribi, y aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero que te guste. Creo que tu pregunta la eh respondido  
bien en este capitulo, luego explicare eso que es menor por meses no por un año :D Bueno espero  
que sigas leyendo, Un beso.

_**Ane-Potter17**_: si, Katniss es una chica celosa e insegura pero que al lado de Peeta se sentia bien hasta  
que paso lo de Peeta, ahora el querra hacer de todo para que ella vuelva a confiar en el y cambiar lo que  
antes se dio cuenta de que no funciono, aunque eso hara que Katniss quiera hacer que el vea lo que se  
siente cuando estas del otro lado y solo te toca ver. :D espero que la sigas leyendo, saludos.

_**MarEverdeen:**_lo se, en esta ocacion creo que si me pase un poco con Peeta, pero en este capitulo explice  
un poco que era lo que pasaba en realidad, de como Peeta y Katniss solo buscaban diversion, pero en el siguiente  
explicare otras cosas de Katniss, de lo que hacia cuando era joven, junto con sus amigas. Espero que te haya  
gustado este nuevo Fic, y lo se, Yo tampoco perdonaria a un novio asi, pero como siempre digo, "todos merecemos  
una segunda oportunidad" :D Espero que te este gustando hasta el momento, Saludos.

_**Kuroi-kagura:**_Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfrutes :D Perdon por haber echo el capitulo anterior  
tan corto, pero espero que disfrutes este capitulo, cuidate, Saludos.


	3. plan en marcha

_**Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de los personajes de Los juegos del hambre, le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fic es solo un producto de mi imaginacion. Tengan en cuenta que los sentimientos, pensamientos y actitudes de los personajes de este fic, son muy diferentes a los de la historia original. Sin mas, que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

_Pov Katniss_

Faltando diez para las 9:00 pm ya nos encontrábamos en la puerta del _Light Club _aquí en _"Los Ángeles_" y traspasando la puerta, lo primero que vi en una de las primeras mesas, fue al "Club Zorras" donde se encontraban todos los ligues de Peeta; Clove, Glimmer, Enobaria y la ultima que fue mas astuta que todas las demás, Delly. La chica que había logrado traspasar mis límites y arruinado mi relación. La odiaba con todo el alma.  
Annie al darse cuenta de las miradas furtivas que enviaba hacia esa mesa y las miradas que ellas me regresaban, decidió ponerse de mediadora

-Katniss, no olvides nuestro propósito principal ¿Ok?- dijo con una sonrisa

-Deja de estar tan despistada Katniss, no te arrepientas al último momento- dijo Johanna con cara de superioridad- Vamos por un trago, de seguro esto es lo que hace falta.

Mientras Annie y Johanna prácticamente me arrastraban a la barra, alcance a ver que Prim iba entrando, seguida por Cato, Thresh, mi hermano Finnick y por ultimo al que menos quería ver y al que mas amaba mi corazón, Peeta. Rápidamente voltee a ver a la mesa de el "Club Zorras" y vi como la mirada de Delly se iluminaba, al tiempo que una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. Ese gesto hizo que toda la inseguridad que sentía respecto al plan, se difuminaran y solo quedara valor.

Seguí a Peeta con la mirada hasta que este y sus amigos, se sentaron en una mesa. Peeta se encontró con mi mirada y me sonrió tímidamente, de nuevo mis ojos volaron hacia la mesa de Delly, quien ahora miraba destilando veneno en mi dirección.  
Sonreí con toda indiferencia reflejada en mi cara, pensando en hacerla sufrir.

-¿Qué desea de tomar…?- pregunto el cantinero-mesero y al voltear me di cuenta que era un viejo amigo, el también pareció reconocerme- ¿Katniss?

-¿Gale?

-¡Dios! Eres tu- dijo acercándose a abrazarme

-Woaw, pero que guapo te pusiste- dije adulándolo un poco mientras sentía sus músculos a través de su ropa ajustada

-Gracias, tu estas hermosa- murmuro mientras sentía como me sonrojaba por su comentario al tiempo que deshacía el abrazo

-Uhmm, Katniss, no nos habías contado que tenias amigos tan guapos- dijo Prim que hizo acto de presencia

-Bueno, Prim tu lo conoces- dijo sonriente- el es "_el vecino_"- vi como Prim abrió los ojos de sorpresa

-¿Gale? ¿El chico feo?- dijo casi en un grito de emoción

-Así es, enanita linda, el mismo y mejorado- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

-Ya no estoy enana, Gale, ya crecí- protesto Prim

-Y yo también- dije tratando de sonar coqueta al recordar porque estaba aquí, aunque se me hacia un golpe bajo, sabiendo que Gale había estado enamorado de mi

-Y te pusiste muy guapa, debo reconocer

-Gracias Gale- dije posando mi mano en su brazo, fuerte y musculoso

-Pide lo que quieras, esta noche invito yo

-Bueno, sorpréndeme- dijo pestañeando un poco, a lo que Gale se sonrojo

Fue cuando me acorde de Peeta y el plan, pero por las caras de Annie, Johanna y Prim podía deducir que el plan estaba funcionando. Un movimiento en la mesa del "Club Zorras" hizo que volteara a verlas. Todas, excepto Delly, tenían cara de superioridad, Delly me veía como si me tuviera lastima y eso hizo que mi enojo se reavivara; vi como caminaban hacia mí y me puse en guardia

-Veo que la gatita a dejado de jugar con su estambre- murmuro Clove cuando estuvo frente a mi

-Bueno, es que no nomas juego con estambre, pero bueno, es algo que las _perras_ no pueden comprender- dije destilando odio

-Es que es algo tan absurdo- sonrió Enobaria- que la gatita trate de verse bonita

-Bueno lamentablemente ese pelaje no combina con sus garras, no le favorece en nada…

-Al menos tengo la decencia de vestirme bien, no como su fiera una _señora de la vida galante_, Glimmer- vi como mi comentario la ofendió, la cual estuvo a punto de responder pero Delly se le adelanto

-Iré a ver a Peeta, me pidió encontrarnos aquí- y me quiño el ojo

Vi como se alejaba y vi también que Peeta todavía no se daba cuenta de lo que se avecinaba. Delly le llego por atrás, Peeta apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Delly se lanzo a su boca. Mi corazón se detuvo, vi el rostro triunfante de las tres mal nacidas que estaban frente a mí, se habían dado cuenta que me había dolido, Annie le grito algo a Glimmer que no alcance a entender y escuche a Gale, que había regresado, mientras sujetaba mi hombro. Cuando Delly libero a Peeta de su llave luchadora, el volteo a verme, asustado. De mis ojos solo basto una lagrima para darme cuenta, que aunque lo amaba, le haría ver lo que a mí me dolía su comportamiento

-Katniss ¿Estás bien? No llor…

No pude dejar que Gale terminara, tal vez después tendría que darle explicaciones pero, por este momento, rogaba porque el correspondiera, porque no me apartara y me siguiera el juego. Casi como si me entendiera, Gale empezó a mover sus labios contra los míos, mientras mis manos aprisionaban su cara y sus manos rodeaban mi cintura.

"_lo siento Peeta, pero esta vez, ya no puedo más"._

_Pov Peeta_

Eran las 9:00 pm en punto cuando llegamos al _Light Club_, no sabía porque, pero venia con un mal presentimiento; Sabia que Katniss no me quería aquí, pero algo me decía que estaban tramando su venganza y eso me hacía sentir muy culpable. Al entrar lo primero que vi fue a una hermosa chica (Katniss) siendo arrastrada por un par de brujas (mi hermana y Johanna) hacia su perdición, vi que ella estaba un poco distraída así que preferí bajar mi mirada.  
No era común verla tan pensativa porque por lo común no le daba muchas vueltas a las cosas, y no quería que todo esto le causara daño alguno. Vi que Prim le daba un beso a Cato y caminaba hacia Katniss y las chicas

-¿Qué tramaran?- pregunte a Cato

-Pues yo creo que tu muerte- se carcajeo Finnick- oh espera ¿Quién es ese imbécil que esta coqueteando con mi hermanita?

El comentario de Finnick me hizo sentir fuera de lugar "_mi Katniss, coqueteando con otro chico, Jamás"_. Al tratar de levantarme e ir a partirle la cara a ese tipo, Thresh me detuvo

-¿Y qué crees que ganaras con eso? Las chicas ya se están burlando de ti y aunque pienses que Katniss lo disfruta…

-No es así, ella está muy afectada- interrumpió Finnick a Thresh

-No chicos, no sé qué hacer, quiero ir a golpear al chico que pretende quitarme a mi vida

-Eso lo estas logrando tu solo- intervino Cato

-Deja que crea que va ganando, al final creerá que has tenido bastante y regresara- dijo Finnick

-Es tu hermana…

-Y por lo mismo te lo digo, yo la conozco mejor que nadie, eh vivido con ella toda mi vida…

-Hola mi amor- escuche a mi espalda

Apenas tuve tiempo de reconocer a mi admiradora, cuando ya la tenía arriba de mi, "_besándome" _aunque eso me dio más asco que ternura. En cuanto logre que Delly me soltara, voltee a ver a Katniss asustado de la reacción que pudiera tener y vi como ese chico había vuelto y la sostenía por los hombros. Un temblor me recorrió al ver que alguien más la tocaba. Celos, por supuesto. De los hermosos ojos de mi princesa, vi como resbalaba una lagrima por mi culpa, la había hecho sufrir, pero eso no fue lo que mas me dolió, si no que se volteo y junto sus labios con los de ese chico, uniéndolos en un beso, algo tierno, pero doloroso para mí. Mi corazón se partió al ver esa escena y empuje a Delly a un lado gritándole una sarta de groserías como "_eres una maldita cualquiera, no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, déjame en paz, ya destruiste todo lo que era valioso para mi"_ entre otras cosas y acorte la distancia que había entre Katniss, el chico y yo. Mi cuerpo reacciono antes que mi mente y mientras mi cara estaba empapada en lágrimas, mi mano aparto a ese chico de un empujón y mi puño derecho se estrello en su mandíbula, en cuanto estuvo librada mi mano derecha, mi puño izquierdo se estampo en la nariz de este y callo de espalda al piso.  
Katniss me veía entre sorprendida y enojada, sentía como mis amigos intentaban agarrarme, pero me zafe de ellos. No me quise quedar a averiguar que sentían todos, salí del Club y ya no supe nada más de mí.

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta un tercer capitulo de este Fic del cual se esta poniendo un poco  
interesante. Katniss quien siempre se la habia jugado con Peeta, al ligue de el  
con otras chicas, y se burlaban juntos de como eran las chicas, una decidio  
vengarse de sus burlas y separalos, aun con todo el amor que sienten, esta chica  
no los dejara poder estar en paz, mientras otro chico amenaza con entrar a la vida  
de Katniss, mientras Peeta sigue haciendose el interesante. Un poco emocionante  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :D**

**Lucy Berry: Perdon por decir esto, pero tomo todos los comentarios en serio,  
mientras esten en mis Reviews, ¿como quieres que los tome en cuenta si los ponen  
en una pagina donde seguramente no los vere, mientras ustedes critican a mis espaldas  
una actividad que a mi me gusta? Dices que no te gustan este tipo de historias porque  
cambiamos el sentir de los personajes, entonces ¿que hacen tus naricez metidas en algo  
que no te gusta? ademas ¿esta bien si dejan de hablar sobre mi Fic? ¿Les cuesta tanto?  
Digo, no sere una de las mejores escritoras, no se donde llevan los acentos las palabras  
No se donde deberia de llevar una coma, un punto y aparte, un punto y coma, etc.  
ah y que bueno que Por fin te acordaste que Delly sale en el 3er libro, de Los Juegos del Hambre  
sinceramente, me cai tan mal que las personas hablen asi como lo hacen ustedes. Yo no estudiare  
para ser escritora, solo escribo algo que sale de mi cabeza, cuando me llega la inspiracion  
Por lo mismo digo que es mejor escribir canciones, porque esas las puedo hacer con todas las  
faltas de ortografia que quiera, mientra YO las pueda leer, si las demas personas leen mis canciones  
y le entienden pues muy bien y mejor si les gusta aun con mis faltas de ortografia, igual que aqui.  
No se porque no consiguen una vida y dejan de criticar algo que pues, no les gusta. Eso es todo  
de mi parte. Adios**

**y otra para una tal Kimerah de la misma pagina: cierto, faltan todas las tildes ¿por que? porque en  
mi laptop, no tengo un corrector de ortografia, solo en mi computadora de escritorio. Y me alegro que  
tu corazon no llegara al ultimo latido, si no hubiera sido una _gran tragedia_ y no me confundi con los  
porques, si no que yo escribo todo lo mas sencillo que puedo, otra cosa, que no escribo los numeros con  
letra aunque sean los mas faciles, porque se me hace mas sencillo, asi. Cosa que sigue siendo problema mio.**

**Otro para un tal SakuEldestein: insisto, _perdonen mi falta de cultura_ pero yo jamas habia echo  
Fics de muchos capitulos, siempre habian sido One-shot, asi que no sabia lo que tenia que poner  
o que no al principio de la historia, cosa que puse en el segundo capitulo, es una historia donde los  
personajes sienten diferente y no le encuentro lo malo, te repito lo mismo que a las otras dos, si no  
te gusta que haga eso ¿Que haces aqui? yo la adapte al modo en que me la imagine, asi que no veo  
que sea de tu incumbencia. al final de sus comentarios ponen, Saludos. como si en realidad despues  
de criticar de la forma en que lo hacen, lo pensaran de verdad. bueno, eso es todo entonces.**

**MarEverdeen: **me llego tu mensaje donde dice que no te salen las actualizaciones de los capitulos,  
se me hace un poco raro, y pues si, dices que ya soy la tercera con la que te pasa, actualizare este para ver  
si te aparece, si lo logras ver, espero que te guste, se esta poniendo muy interesante, :D y se pondra mejor,  
saludos, que estes bien.

**yusha: **ahi esta la respuesta :D si fue Gale, el viejo amigo que hace mucho que no veia, pero eso no sera todo  
se pondra mejor mientras pasen los capitulos y sucederan muchas cosas, de las cuales... Bueno lo dejo hasta ahi  
para que te quedes con la duda :D espero que te guste este capitulo. Saludos


	4. Consecuencias y nuevo encuentro

**Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de los personajes de Los juegos del hambre, le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fic es solo un producto de mi imaginacion. Tengan en cuenta que los sentimientos, pensamientos y actitudes de los personajes de este fic, son muy diferentes a los de la historia original. Sin mas, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

POV Katniss

Hace unos instantes besaba a Gale, ahora lo veo tirado en el suelo, con probablemente la nariz rota y la mandíbula roja. Mis ojos se encontraron con la mirada dura de Peeta y me arrepentí enseguida de lo que había hecho. Enojo, eso sentía en este momento pero conmigo misma, estaba siguiendo un juego que acabaría con nosotros.  
Vi como Finnick y Cato intentaban agarrarlo, pero Peeta era mil veces mas ágil y nos dio la espalda, alejándose. Quería correr junto a él, abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien. Al intentarlo, sentí una mano sosteniendo mi brazo y entendí que no me dejarían ir con él.

-Déjalo que se despeje Katniss, está muy alterado.

Thresh tenía razón pero no quería que el pasara por esto solo. Al recordar a Gale tirado, volví a acercarme a él. Ya estaba intentando ponerse de pie pero se le veía mareado; Algunos ya habían llamado a una ambulancia ya que no dejaba de sangrar. Cuando al fin llego la ambulancia decidí irme con él y Finnick quedo en irse en su carro y recogerme en el hospital para irnos a dejar a Annie y luego irnos a casa.  
Al llegar al hospital, metieron a Gale a un cuarto y lo estuvieron atendiendo. Demasiado dramático para solo un poco de sangre. Minutos después salió el doctor a avisarme que ya podía entrar y que Gale podría irse cuando se le asara la anestesia. Al entrar y verlo con las vendas en la nariz y hielo en su mandíbula no pude evitar sonreír, se veía tan chistoso. Me hizo señas para que me acercara y me sentara a su lado.

-Kat… Gracias

-¿Por qué?- sin duda su pregunta me dejo perpleja

-Porque llevaba ya mucho tiempo deseando ese beso y aunque no sé porque lo hiciste, me encanto, quitándole el final ¡Claro esta!- y sonrió tiernamente, mi mano se poso en su mejilla

-Gale, eres un buen chico y por lo tanto mereces a la mejor…

-Te merezco a ti- murmuro recargando su cara en mi mano

Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en mí y lentamente comenzó a inclinarse en dirección a mis labios. No podía reaccionar, así que me quede viéndolo a los ojos, que poco a poco íbamos cerrando, mientras nuestro aliento se mezclaba y de un centímetro a otro, sus labios se encontraban junto a los míos, rozándolos suavemente…

-Disculpen- dijo Finnick y su voz hizo que saltara, poniéndome nerviosa- Gale, el doctor dice que ya te puedes ir, en cuanto a ti Katniss- dijo mirándome seriamente, mientras mi cara pasaba del rojo por la vergüenza al verde del asco que sentía de mi misma- despídete de tu "amigo", nos vamos.

Pude escuchar la entonación tras la palabra amigo, sabía que Gale había empezado a confundir las cosas y yo era la culpable

-Hasta luego, Gale- dije sin poder mirarlo a la cara

-Espera- dijo sosteniendo mi mano- déjame tu numero por favor, me gustaría hablar contigo en otro momento

-Mejor dame tu número y yo te llamo luego- asintió y me dio su número mientras yo lo apuntaba en mi celular, todavía con la cabeza abajo

-Vámonos ya Katniss- dijo Finnick de nuevo asomándose por la puerta

-Esperare tu llamada Kat…

Salimos del hospital en un incomodo silencio y dentro del carro siguió. Deje que Annie fuera adelante con Finnick, me veía de reojo pero veía en su mirada que estaba arrepentida. Finnick estaciono frente a la casa de Annie

-Qué raro, Peeta no ah llegado, su carro no está- dijo Annie un poco preocupada

-Déjalo Annie, de seguro quiere despejarse- murmuro Finnick mirándome molesto- te acompaño- bajo del carro y lo rodeo para abrirle la puerta a Annie

-Lo siento Katniss- susurro Annie antes de bajarse del carro y despedirse de Finnick

Al subirse de nuevo y yo cambiarme al asiento del copiloto, el viaje de regreso a casa fue en un silencio incomodo, sabía que tenía que hablar pero no sabía cómo empezar

-Finnick, lo siento…

-No Katniss- me interrumpió molesto- yo lo siento porque esta misma tarde estaba dispuesto a partirle la cara a mi mejor amigo por haber lastimado a mi hermanita y ahora resulta ser que no eres la que yo creí defender

-Es que no entiendes Finnick, por favor escucha mi versión- implore

-Ya se bastante sobre eso Katniss y enserio me sorprendes, ¿Dónde quedo aquella joven simpática que amaba a Peeta sobre todo?

-Desapareció Finnick, cuando Peeta no supo poner límites, cuando me lastimo

-Discúlpame Katniss pero la que no supo poner límites fuiste tú, el llego hasta donde tú lo dejaste

-Pero Finnick...

-No Katniss, tú fuiste la que propuso que el coqueteara para después dejar en claro que era tuyo, los dos tuvieron la culpa, tu por no poner límites y el por no establecer los suyos- tomo aire- el iba dispuesto a reconquistarte Katniss, no viste su escenita de celos porque esas… Ellas te distrajeron, el se deshizo de Delly, tu solo actuaste como una niña inmadura- me miro serio- déjate de una buena vez de estas estupideces Katniss y date cuenta de que se perderán el uno al otro por ser tan idiotas.

Salió del carro hecho una furia y yo me quede sentada rígida. El tenía razón y estábamos comportándonos como unos estúpidos, no llegaríamos muy lejos si seguíamos así, me sentí mal ya que yo misma había pensado lo mismo, minutos antes.  
Tenia que dejar en claro mi situación con Gale, que el entendiera que no tenia oportunidad conmigo porque aun después de todo, yo seguía amando a Peeta. Marque su número, al tercer timbrazo contesto

-¿Diga?

-Gale, hola soy yo

-¿Katniss?- pregunto sorprendido- creí que tardarías mas en llamarme

-Bueno, quisiera saber si…- respondí dudosa

-¿Si qué?

-¿Mañana estarás ocupado?- pregunte apresuradamente

-Para ti nunca, hermosa

-_cariño ven, te quiero presentar a alguien- _se escucho a su espalda y sentí un piquete en las costillas

-¿Quién es?- pregunte un poco molesta, aunque ni yo misma supe porque esa reacción

-Perdón Katniss, es mi hermana Rue y trae un nuevo novio- rio y me sentí más tranquila _demonios Katniss, déjate de estas reacciones-_¿Qué te parece mañana a las 3 en el parque _limbow_?

-Si claro, a esa hora mañana, cuídate

-Buenas noches hermosa, nos vemos mañana, te quiero

No esperaba oír esa frase pero sin embargo me hizo sentir algo raro, yo nunca podría querer a Gale y ya le había dado alas. Me sentía la peor persona del mundo. Me odiaba a mi misma pero mañana seria otro día y le dejaría en claro la situación a este grandioso chico.

POV Peeta

No sabía lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, hasta que me di cuenta que me estaba estacionando frente al bar "_Condeza's", _no pensaba claro en este momento por lo que baje de mi auto y camine hacia la entrada. Una vez dentro, me senté frente a la barra mientras mis pensamientos iban de un lado a otro

-¿Qué desea tomar joven?

Al alzar la vista me encontré con una muchacha como de mi edad, cabello rubio y muy guapa de ojos claros y grandes, la que vagamente me pareció conocida

-No se ni que hago aquí- respondí secamente

-De seguro tuvo un problema ¿Verdad?

-No creo que sea de su incumbencia, señorita- conteste desconfiado por su amable sonrisa

-No pero tu si Peeta- y me volvió a sonreír

-¿Me conoces?- pregunte contrariado

-Claro que te conozco y me sorprende que no me recuerdes- y me miro con ojos amables

Entonces recordé quien era

_Flashback  
sus labios sobre los míos se sentían raros y mas porque era nuestro primer beso a la edad de 7 años._

_-Creo que no era lo que esperaba- dijo Madge a mi lado, mi mejor amiga_

_-Fue muy raro- dije sonrojándome_

_-¿Qué esperabas?- sonrió- somos niños, somos amigos_

_-No le digas a nadie- dije apenado_

_-Tu tampoco- dijo un poco roja_

_-Solo prométeme una cosa- dije serio_

_-¿Qué, Peeta?_

_-Que si no te casas con el niño ese de ojos verdes que dices que te gusta mucho, pensaras en mi para ser tu esposo- sonrió y se acerco a darme un beso en la mejilla, tomo mi mano y caminamos hasta su casa, al llegar se giro hacia mí y susurro- siempre serás mi única opción_

_Fin Flashback_

-Madge ¿Enserio eres tú?- pregunte sorprendido

-Claro que si, pedacito de cielo- sonrió- entonces ¿Qué te pasa Peeta?- murmuro un poco seria colocando sus manos sobre las mías

Hable. Me desahogue con ella y le dije todo lo que había pasado con Katniss, desde las fotos hasta los juegos y después lo que paso en el club y ella besando a otro frente a mí. Mi pecho dolía pero ahora no tanto, había sacado todo y me sentía un poco mejor.

-Peeta, a mi punto de vista Katniss te ama y si hizo algo precipitado fue por lo que me contaste que hizo esa niñita Delly, a lo mejor todavía hay tiempo para que ustedes puedan solucionar esto- dijo tranquila y así me hizo sentir, más tranquilo. Así era como lo recordaba, Madge la chica que siempre me hacía sentir mejor, la niña bonita con la que alguna vez pensé casarme. Peo eso ya hace mucho cuando todavía no tenía el valor de hablar con Katniss.

-Y ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en ese aspecto?- pregunte algo apenado

-Bueno ¿Recuerdas al chico ese de ojos verdes que tanto me gustaba?-asentí para que continuara aunque lo recordaba vagamente- Hace ya un tiempo que comenzamos a salir y me a echo muy feliz, es un chico tan lindo y sé que nunca me lastimaría

-Me da mucho gusto por ti, Madge, te mereces ser muy feliz…

-Bueno si, pero tampoco olvidare mi promesa- y se sonrojo, yo no pude más que sonreír

A mis espaldas la puerta de la entrada sonó

-Oh mira Peeta- dijo Madge emocionada- mi chico ya llego por mí, sin darnos cuenta ya pasaron 2 horas desde que llegaste, te lo presentare ¿Si?- dijo haciendo una carita triste como las que hacía en la secundaria para conseguir lo que quería

-Bueno pero, que sea rápido porque yo también me tengo que ir- y reí junto con ella

-Está bien- y me agarro la mano- Cariño- grito- Ven, te quiero presentar a alguien- escuche como se acercaba- mira cariño el es Peeta, un amigo de mi infancia…

Me voltee hacia él y lo vi bien, mi sangre comenzó a hervir al notar la mandíbula de este roja y un parche en la nariz. Mi mano se estaba preparando para dar un puñetazo, vi como su sonrisa se borro y me vio fijamente

-Gale, cariño… ¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto Madge preocupada al notar lo que yo le había echo

Gale se puso tenso y no supo que responder…

* * *

**Bueno, aqui les traigo otro capitulo de _contesta el celular_  
****se que me tarde un horror en actualizar la historia pero tuve  
unos problemitas de salud y agradesco la espera :D  
Bueno siguiendo con la historia, en este capitulo se daran cuenta  
de algunas cosas, como algo que Katniss sintio al escuchar una voz  
al otro lado del telefono de Gale y el secreto de Gale.  
Peeta por otro lado se encontro con una amiga de la infancia  
¿Que consecuencias ira a traer eso?  
espero que disfruten este capitulo y dejen sus comentarios :D  
Bueno creo que ya estoy mejor de salud y podre actualizar el  
capitulo siguiente entre unos tres o cuatro dias mas. Gracias  
de nuevo por la espera :$**

_**chrushbut** _hola :D gracias por tu comentario y si se que eran un poco cortitos, espero que este  
no este tan cortito. Para Katniss Peeta ya no sera el centro del universo, pero lo sigue queriendo  
aunque ahora parece ser que sintio algo por Gale, si no, no hubiera respondido el beso y tambien  
pienso lo mismo de Johanna :) los metio en un problemita a la parejita. Espero que te haya gustado  
este capitulo. Saludos :D

_**yusha** _creo que no pude explicar la razon por la que dijeron que Gale era el chico feo, pero en el  
proximo capitulo cuando hablen, ahi lo explicare :D y si jeje se que poner a Katniss en esa situacion  
tan rapido estuvo feo, pero gracias a eso sucederan muchas cosas mas :) veras en este capitulo  
que Gale se merecia ser golpeado, y si, se que hubiera sido mejor que sacara a Katniss pero gracias  
a que no la saco, ahora sabemos que Katniss puede llegar a sentir algo por ese tonto de Gale.  
Aunque claro, no sabe el secreto de Gale. Espero que te guste este capitulo, Gracias por tus  
comentarios. Saludos :D

_**Piaff** _aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste :D

_**MarEverdeen** _si se que tiene faltas, pero espero que este este mejor en ese aspecto que los otros :D  
veras que se pondra muy interesante y espero que sigas pasandote :D espero tu comentario del capitulo  
Saludos! :D

_**LittleGirlOnFire** _si ¿verdad? los fics normales de eso se tratan de ver como se van enamorando, me da mucho  
gusto que tye haya gustado este fic :D espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, espero tu comentario :D

_**wiiiii**_Bueno, yo si lo veo a mis espaldas porque pues yo no estaba al tanto de sus criticas, y si no hubiera sido  
porque me salio en Google la pagina, no me hubiera dado cuenta y hubieran seguido criticandola y yo jamas  
hubiera sabido en que tenia que mejorar, Claro que te puedes quejar de mi mala escritura, pero por eso existen  
los reviews para que me criticaras aqui, no en una pagina de la cual no sabia nada. Bueno creo que entonces soy  
una retrasada porque sinceramente se muy poco de tildes y signos de puntuacion aunque lo haya visto muchas  
veces a lo largo de mi educacion, a eso es a lo que tambien me refiero al decir que aunque tenga una minima idea  
aveces se me olvida en que se difecencia un "porque" a un "por qué" y no tengo ningun interes en entrar a esa  
pagina, porque las criticas que quieran hacerme, aqui esta mi pagina y aqui las pueden dejar C:

**_Everllarkglee4ever_ **aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste :D espero tus comentarios


End file.
